Ranma 12 Year of Evil Chapter 9 Retreat part 2
by Nocturnis
Summary: To my loyal readers. Thank you for your patience. I am enjoying writing this story for all of your viewing but unfortunately sometimes the non writing life interferes a lot.


Ranma 1/2

Year of Evil

Retreat part 2

 **"We can make a small crawl space for her to hide in. I promise I won't blow up the house with her in it."** The others still looked at him skeptically. **"I swear alright. Look blowing them up frees them from the wards."** Shampoo nodded.

"Ok, but plan not work if great gra..., Cologne is there, she'll know what to look for."

"Why don't you stay behind?" Ranma asked.

 **"If we could guarantee all of them would follow me I would slightly consider it. It's a way of thinning their ranks without killing them,"**

"Ok fine," Shampoo consented.

 **"It's only a temporary measure I promise."**

"It's not like your trustworthy."

 **"True but I need all my fodder alive including her, in fact she's the best weapon we have against the tree monkey. So even if I do want to incapacitate her with the rest of them right now would not be the best time to indulge myself."** Akuma watched the rest of the group as his logic sank into their brains. He needed them to co-operate with his plan.

"So now what?" Ukyo uttered.

 **"Get some rest, stretch out, meditate, whatever it takes to get you at full strengh. I'm going to need those spell components to keep them at bay."**

 _"What is going to happen to us,_ Akane thought to herself. Because of her unfamiliarity with the secret passages she and Ranma ended up sleeping in separate rooms. All of them had gathered in the war room (Kuno's RPG room) and planned their strategy and what spellements they would each have to get. One of them was an item of Akuma's that was left at the dojo.

Everyone received their assignments and what was expected from each one of them. Ranma and Akane had to go back ot to the dojo and get some of the spell components that was left behind. Ukyo and Mousse had to go to a botanical garden to get some rare flower petals. It wasn't told yet where Akuma had to go next.

 **"At that point we're already up to our necks in it. Ukyo and Mousse you are going to a garden to get some herbs I need, Mousse knows the location. Ryoga you stay here this plan can't waste time making sure you're going in the right direction. This means you're on senty duty. I have to go to the Cat Cafe and (as much as I can't believe I'm saying this), Shampoo is coming with me."**

"What?!" both Shampoo and Nabiki blurted out at the same time.

"Are," Nabiki started.

"You," Shampoo continued.

"Insane!" they both blurted in unison.

 **"I need someone who can sneak around the Cafe while I keep the two biggest threats busy. Especially since I need ingredients that only the tree monkey would have.** Akuma took a deep breath, **"Please Shampoo,"** the demon asked as politely as he could while resisting the urge to vomit.

"Well..." Shampoo replied elated and clearly enjoying the moment.

 **"Come on Shampoo, I'm asking nicely here."** Akuma looked like he would rather pull out his own horns then ask her for help.

"Fine," Shampoo sighed.

 **"Good, there is also the chance that Libidious will see us, we need them out of the way permanently so if you can lure them back over this way the more we can trap the better our chances against my sister. Remember you encounter anyone you draw them back here."**

Nabiki watched as her boyfriend prepared his new pupils. She watched as friends and family nodded their heads in quiet agreement. Nabiki trusted Akuma's judgment but she was concerned about the partner he chose. She also realized as soon as the wards were set up she would have to watch her father who was so blinded by his embarrassment that he was willing to forget that Akuma was their only chance to defeat Libidious and save Kasumi. Nabiki realized that Ryoga was either going to be an asset or an obstacle. Still she waited quietly until she could have a rare moment of privacy with her boyfriend.

 **"I guess you know the truth of what I really am trying to do."**

"I know that you want them lured here and that the scavenger hunt is probably bogus."

 **"I need to use some misdirection so Libidious doesn't see what I'm really up to. And lets face it your family are not the best of actors."**

"So Shampoo..."

 **"A way to keep the stick monkey off balance or if I'm really lucky she might chase us down into our trap."**

"So everyone supposed to cause enough of a stir to call out Libidious' forces." Akuma just nodded.

Meanwhile Libidious was looking for her escaped toys.

"Oh Akumae where are you hiding?" she wondered looking over a map of Tokyo.

"They could be hiding anywhere?" Cologne observed.

"No, Akumae won't hide for long its not his style. He always feel the need to prove himself, he's been that way since he was born. He was the runt of the litter so he had to work hard to gain the position he has,content with mischief. The son of general Inferno just a mischief demon, and a cherubviate on top of that. He was a great embarrassment to the brood yet he kept succeeding at all his tasks. He was quite annoying that way." She had her agents scattered around looking for them. "Cologne you have been loyal to me, your grand daughter tell me about her." Cologne bowed and started to reveal all she knew or thought she knew about Shampoo.

Ranma and Akane stood at the hill across from their old dojo. They looked at their home, their school, their life how cold and barren it now seemed. Libidious had left the dojo but they doubted it was unprotected, they couldn't figure out why Akuma needed some panda hairs, but he insisted it was important for a spell he was going to cast. The two of them were cautious as they approached their old home. Ranma motioned for Akane to head to the left it was hard for him but he had to stop being so over protective and respect her need to be his equal. The two of them leapt to the roof and watched each others back. The dojo was eerie when it was empty they each took position on either side of the dojo entrance and started to open the door. Cobwebs on the door broke apart as the door opened, dust and stale air was all that greeted them in their old training room. The lights were off, only small shards of light filled the darkness. Patches of shadows covered parts of the dojo that were once triggers for great memories. A dead silence filled the abandoned school that once served as their life's work, now just another reason that Libidious had to be destroyed. They tried to get their eyes to adjust to the darkness when they heard the rustling of armour. Tension filled their muscles as the armoured creature let out a billowing cry of rage. The shadows were quickly illuminated by the glowing energy of rage generating from the samurai's sword.

Mousse and Ukyo walked across the garden very quietly, Mousse kept a quiet distance as they searched the gardens for the specific flower that Akuma requested. He looked around the notice several black roses.

"Is this were Kodahi got her black roses?"

"As well as others," Mousse replied. "She actually has quite an extensive knowledge of botany." Mousse said kneeling by a bush checking it for the elusive flower they were searching for." _To bad she only uses it for poisons,_ Ukyo thought.

"Do you think this spell will work?"

"Akuma thinks so, and he wants his sister gone even more than we do." Mousse suddenly stopped still, his nostrils flared, a chain flew from his sleeve latching around Ukyo's waist.

"Mousse what..." her question went unfinished as a strong tug pulled her towards him just before the vine struck her former standing place. A silhouette slinked across the flower garden.

"Oh boy," Ukyo breathed out as Kodachi seemed to form from the silouette.

"Mu-shu, Ukyo" Kodachi addressed them coldly but with a hint of amusement. "And to think I was about to start hunting you all down. Thank you for sparing me the effort.

"You don't have to do this Kodachi." Mousse said softly. "Come with us, we can free you from Libidious' influence."

"I'm under no ones influence."

"Are you sure? This was your favourite hiding place, are you really going to risk it in battle?" Kodachi seemed to be hesitating.

"This is the place where I restock my poisons nothing more, any kind of personal sentiment that you want to connect to this place and us is a fools errand."

"Don't make me fight you to save you Kodachi." A cold calculating smile flashed across her face.

"Then surrender Ukyo and you can walk away Mu-Shu."

Akuma didn't like returning to The Cat Cafe, he had discussed his plan with Shampoo, but he had his back up plan on the more than likely chance that Shampoo couldn't be trusted. Shampoo was quiet and hard to read, she was clearly uncomfortable with returning to the cafe especially now that she was an outcast. She suggested they take one of the upper tunnels from the roof, Akuma agreed keeping an eye out for his sister. The two of them were silent as they went from roof top to roof top until they were just across from The Cat Cafe. Shampoo looked at the roof and tensed up. Akuma could see why, Amazon sentries.

 **"Cologne must have started advertising the return of their Patron Saint."** Shampoo just looked at the roof top. Akuma looked around the rest of the building his eyes were sharper than humans but even he couldn't see through walls. He could make out two shadows by the front entrance and two from each window.

"There secret entrance by roof top but need to be approached carefully," She leapt to a rooftop taking a cautious step towards the Cat Cafe roof top. Akuma followed just as cautiously so far neither of them alerted the sentries to their presence. The demon quickly approached them and cleared his throat causing them to turn around. Before they could call for assistance Akuma blew some powder in their face. The sentries froze unmoving, the demon grinned and turned them back towards the direction they were facing. Shampoo looked at her former sisters with a look of concern..

 **"Relax it will wear off in about an hour and they'll be none the worse for wear.**

The former Chinese Amazon scouted the roof for a sign of the secret passage she referred the both of them to.

 **"Well?"** the demon questioned less then patiently.

"It should be here," Shampoo said. She waited for Akuma to turn his back and then practising the skills that he taught them all she relaxed her emotions, she started thinking about the young Amazon victims that were married to less stellar males, a quiet fire filled her heart, she needed it to stop. She watched Akuma's feet until they stepped over a particular piece of rooftop then before Akuma could sense what she was up to he was standing on the weak part of the ceiling that her father covered with plywood, she suddenly jumped up Akuma turned to see the source of her surprise only to have Shampoo land skilfully on a pressure point on the roof causing the plywood underneath Akuma's feet to give way. Akuma cursed as the floor gave way. The noise on the roof attracted more female guards. They arrived to see Shampoo with her hands up in surrender.

"Take Shampoo to Cologne she wishes to make a trade with The Patron Saint."

A bright flash flew over Ranma's head which he barely dodged the sword it flew over the young couple punching a hole in the ceiling. The samurai pressed his assault charging at Ranma with unbridled fury. The samurai that was formerly Tati-Wati Kuno swung his sword with a violent motion intending to cleave Ranma in two. The young male bent backwards just in time as the blade went over his face. He quickly flipped to his feet only to sense the blade coming at him again.

"Akane get the hairs," Ranma screamed at Akane who was desperately looking around for some form of a weapon.

"I can't do that and you know it." Mousse told his former lover. The Dark Rose responded with another lash of her vine. Mousse rolled out of the way but made no attempt to return the attack. "These weapons will destroy you." Mousse told her. "Even now you're just their puppet."

"I am not a puppet," Kodachi hissed.

"That's not how I see it. What is it you want? What do you want done?"

"To punish Ukyo, put her through enough agony that she begs me to kill her." She looked at Ukyo, "but I won't, I'll torture you until you break, and then make you beg to serve me faithfully while I still torture you. You will be my whipping horse." The look on Kodachi's face sent a chill up Ukyo's spine. She looked at Mousse who seemed really worried, if Kodachi was still in there she wasn't resisting well or at all. Mousse wouldn't be able to protect her if he didn't want to hurt the Dark Rose so she had to think.

"Why? Because I competed against you for a man I was engaged to first, one I was actually engaged to. I had a legitimate claim to him, you just decided that you just wanted him. That's what we both have done wrong and Shampoo as well, we've treated him like a possession not a person.

"Pretty words will not save you," Kodachi said in a cool voice.

"Not pretty words the truth," Mousse interjected. "You have gone too far with this pursuit of Ranma Kodachi, you are letting those weapons kill you."

"These weapons won't kill me, they'll kill her, her and you." Kodachi screamed raising the vines towards them causing the two to dodge yet again.

The vines flew at him faster and faster. Mousse kept deflecting the attack with his own chains. He wondered how long he could keep up the pace when he heard a loud Clang! Mousse looked to see Ukyo standing over the stunned form of The Dark Rose

"Run!" Ukyo instructed. Mousse nodded sadly and the both of them took off down the field.

Akuma cursed himself for falling for such an obvious trap.

 **"Getting rusty,"** he muttered. He quickly jumped to a corner of the roof and blended in the shadows. He waited and sure enough two Chinese amazons checked out where he had fallen. He stayed perfectly still keeping his hatred for his sister's followers in check. His demon urges telling him to destroy his enemies, rip them apart. He kept his rage in check it would not do to give in to his hatred just yet. He also knew he couldn't stay long as his sister would detect his presence and that would be the end of the whole shebang.

Shampoo felt a cold chill down her spine as her sisters took her to see The Patron Saint. She gasped as she felt the power from her before even stepping into the room. The demon was radiating dark maleficent energy if she had any doubts of her origins they were put to rest as the demon looked at her. She was stretched out on a comfortable looking chair with throw cushions

"Shampoo so good of you to visit, are you here to beg for forgiveness" Her voice was like liquid honey and Shampoo didn't want to believe that she was a demon at all. She didn't want to think that such an innocent looking creature was capable of all the cruel acts that she witnessed. It just took one look into the Patron Saints eyes and she could see that just wasn't the case.

"Shampoo, want to make a trade," Libidious eyes sparkled with a sense of amusement.

"This sounds like it can be amusing, continue"

"Shampoo has your bro.. Akuma trapped, Shampoo willing to trade Akuma for Kasumi. She looked to see Cologne refuse to even acknowledge her.

"You want me to give up one of my dolls for Akumae? Why should I?

"She has nothing to do with this, She no Amazon, no warrior, you want to hurt Akuma let Kasumi go and I tell you where he is." Libidious looked at Shampoo then that liquid honey voice let loose a girlish little giggle that had turned into a sadistic sounding like an evil laugh. Shampoo was horrified to see her Patron Saint be so cruel regarding a woman's freedom.

"Kasumi is mine to do with what I please and she makes a useful weapon and can be an interesting diversion. She's here and I find her useful." she snapped her fingers and by the door walked Kasumi still wearing the cracked porcelain mask. She was still laughing the laugh of concealed pain. Shampoo shivered as she watched Kasumi walk like a broken doll towards her mistress.

"Kasumi," Shampoo whispered in horror.

"Kasumi, Shampoo wants to toke you home, back to your family and all that comes with it." Kasumi looked at Shampoo her eyes looked glossed over through the mask

"Come on Kasumi," Shampoo said as gently as possible, "Shampoo take you home." Kasumi started to laugh and the mask started to glow she looked at Shampoo and continued laughing even louder.

"I don't think she wants to go home," Libidious taunted. Shampoo was transfixed by the image of Kasumi laughing hysterically before unleashing a bolt of energy from the mask that sent Shampoo flying into the wall. The pain struck before the wall did, every moment of neglect Kasumi had ever suffered struck Shampoo in the chest, she hit the wall and slumped down. As she got up she was struck by another one pinning her to the wall, it was an intense pain more than anything she ever dealt with before. She turned to see her grandmother just standing there watching the beam strike her down. Cologne made no motion to help Shampoo who was now absorbing all of Kasumi's pain through every inch of her body.

"But she's... ahhhhhh"

"Innocent, Oh Shampoo, sweet lovely Shampoo. None of you are innocent unless I say you are" Shampoo looked at her grandmother not believing that she was accepting that logic. The pain stopped and Shampoo felt like passing out instead she spoke

"You sound like the huns."

"Excuse me?" Libidious asked.

"You sound like the huns, take what you want because you can. We are not better than our enemies, but a reflection of them."

"Be silent," Cologne hissed. Shampoo struggled to rise looking at the young girl.

"You are no saint. You are worse than the huns," Shampoo declared "At least they were honest about their intentions." Another beam of pain wracked at her body acting as Libidious' reply.

The samurai slashed at the air as Ranma ducked out of the way. Akane watched as Ranma was actually struggling to avoid Kuno. The armour was enhancing him in ways that Akane couldn't fathom. The samurai was a juggernaut that just wouldn't stop until he destroyed the source of his rage. Which was Ranma, _just Ranma he hasn't seemed to even notice me. He just wants ... oh duh!_

 _"_ Ranma get out of here," Akane yelled running towards them. The sword glowed again and Ranma quickly launched himself at the sword. Akane desperately grabbed a mop and bucket and threw the bucket in the air sending it like a baseball at Ranma. The samurai turned to see the projectile flying at them. He spun fully around slicing the bucket in two. His sword glowed a pale blue its bearer turned to see where the attack originated and he saw Akane looking fearfully at his lumbering presence. The samurai's rage dissipated. The sword seemed to be pulling the samurai towards the last direction Ranma was. The samurai stopped however when there was no sign of the infuriating Saotome but instead there was a soaking wet and annoyed looking red haired pig tailed girl. She just sat quietly watching the samurai concerned about making a sudden move.

Mousse stared as Kodachi fell stunned from being brained by Ukyo. He felt a strong hand grab his and drag him down the field

"So lover boy any idea how to stop your girlfriend?" she asked as they rushed through the flowers. "Or at least slow her down so we can find the flower we're looking for." Mousse looked around the garden where his beloved had fallen. He pulled free from Ukyo's grasp and started looking around.

"We have to go to the green house it would be there if anywhere." he said glumly. "If Akuma is correct then it would need special care to keep its colour."

"If he's correct, you sound like you doubt him."

"I think he was less than forthcoming about the plants we are hunting for him. The picture showed us was more of a tropical bloom, if Kodachi has one then why hasn't Libidious destroyed it. Something else is going on here, I trust that he wants something and that it requires us to be here, do you have the special item he set up."

"Do you have any idea how the damn thing is supposed to work?" she said as Mousse patted the sleeves.

"Yeah I've used them before, we better get a move on."

"Have you had enough Shampoo? Tell me where are my brother and the others hiding?" Libidious asked Shampoo who was lying crumpled on the floor.

"Shampoo tell you and Shampoo is as good as dead or worse," Shampoo replied. Every cell of her body ached from the blast that emitted from Kasumi. Raising her head and opening her mouth hurt. She couldn't bring her legs to help her up, the pain was too great.

"Oh indeed there are worse than things then death, do you think you can survive through them, you are a foolish little girl. You think you could survive me as an enemy?"

"Only one way to find out," Shampoo answered defiantly, she endured some of the pain to look up and see her grandmother shaking her head not understanding her grand daughter but not willing to disappoint The Patron Saint so she kept her eyes on her grand-daughter resisting the urge to turn away and show some kind of compassion for the enemy. That's what Shampoo was now she had sided with her ex-husband the vile demon defiler against The Patron Saint of all Chinese Amazons she had made her decision and now she would have to deal with the consequences. Shampoo could not stifle a scream as another blast from Kasumi's mask struck her.

Akuma watched in amazement that Shampoo hadn't given away their location. He had gambled on taking her with him knowing full well she would betray him. He just wasn't expecting so unique a trap. He was tempted to leave her to the tender mercies of her sister it would serve her right for her betrayal but there was no guarantee she wouldn't break. He had to be careful he was using every single discipline exercise he knew to keep from being detected by his sister. He hated to admit he was surprised at the motivation behind her betrayal, a trade to save Kasumi. What a stupid idea as long as she had that mask on Kasumi wouldn't go anywhere near her family. The only one who could keep her calm was Tofu and he was needed to keep Soun healthy. Akuma watched Shampoo scream and suffer, his instincts wanted him to walk away, he owed her nothing, she had attempted to betray him and it blew up in her face, it would serve her right. He ignored his instincts, he had uses for Shampoo still. As much as it repulsed him to do so he started making plans to save Shampoo.

The pig tailed girl just sat quietly watching the samurai who made no more aggressive moves against her. It was bizarre to think that this was once Whatti Tatti Kuno, he knew that Kuno was easy to manipulate but to see him used as nothing more than a blunt object actually filled her with pity. She walked carefully towards him and looked at the clasp underneath his chin. She wondered if she could remove the armour and free him. Kasumi's mask would be easy to take off but Akuma said it couldn't just be removed since the weapons bond with the host. He was calm now, maybe she could remove his helmet at least. Her feminine hands reached for the clasp preparing to free his head when he jostled away. A sense of apprehension filled him. He didn't want to hurt Kuno but he didn't want to have to have to figure out how to fight the juggernaut growing in him either. He wondered if the armour would eventually stick to Kuno never allowing him freedom.

"I have the panda hairs," Akane said quietly to Ranma. "We have to go," Ranma nodded and proceeded to the door, heavy steps forced Ranma to turn around and watch the Kuno armour lumbering towards them.

"I think we have a problem Akane," Ranma told her.

Ukyo handed the item to Mousse, she looked at his trembling hands.

"Do you think you can use it on her?"

"It I don't we're both toast." Mousse said his hands steadying. "Then I'm no good to her or anyone." Ukyo nodded.

"So where is the green house?" Mousse motioned his head telling her they had to go back.

"Of course," Ukyo sighed. "Alright trade me,"

"What?" Ukyo looked at him fear in her eyes as well as resolve.

"Offer to trade me for the plant." Mousse looked utterly shocked.

"If anything happens to you Ryoga would never let me survive." Ukyo blushed hearing his words. "He obviously cares about you, and he's been a good friend to me, we were planning on a road trip together." A giggle escaped Ukyo's lips the idea of the two of them trying to drive a car and a road trip was too much for her to handle especially with all the stress lately.

"You two, ha, ha, you two, on a, ha ha ha ha ha ," she broke out into laughter and Mousse didn't try to stop her. He had come up with a plan and it depended on Kodachi finding them.

Shampoo screamed and screamed, the pain was unbearable but to her, the look in her friends eyes would have been worse. She was going to save Kasumi even if she had to risk her sanity to do it. She had to push herself, the pain caused her legs to give out. She still moved forward in a half crawl.

"Kasumi.. your.. family..still..loves...you." she felt like needles were being pressed down on her skin, that she was being sandwiched between a huge cheese grater and a meat grinder. "Family... loves.." her words were cut off by a deluge of water. Her pain instantly disappeared as she was shrunken and covered in fur. Smoke pellets filled the room and enveloped it in smoke. Shampoo quickly took cover not sure what to expect but she did meow a desperate cry. She could hear the sounds of water coming from above her. Someone had shattered the pipes and was using smoke to cover their escape. She made another desperate plea to the only one close enough to be helping. Akuma heard the plea and still had a hard time believing it but at the same time it did match the reason she came with him in the first place. _**Save Kasumi, great I can barely save myself, and she expects me to save Kasumi. Maybe these bitches can grow up**_ Akuma knew that he only had one second to make the choice. He ran towards Kasumi.

 **"Hi Kasumi your father says time to come home."** Kasumi started laughing harder and unleashed another blast of concentrated pain. Akuma ducked as a huge hole formed in wall behind him. **"Close but not good enough."** he said sliding right under her legs, she let loose another blast causing the ground below them to collapse. Shampoo heard the sound of the two of them falling and jumped down the hole in the floor. The smoke cleared and Libidious could see she lost both Shampoo and Kasumi. The lingering smell of brimstone told her that there was one more person around.

"Akuma is here," she growled. He used smoke capsules so I wouldn't detect his magic.

"Amazon's follow them," Cologne ordered motioning the hole in the floor. The young warriors jumped down the hole in the floor only to hear a loud giggling and be struck by a blast as they tried to go down the hole. "Go down the stairs," the old lady ordered the remaining warriors. They then felt a tremor, followed by another, then another.

"What is he doing now?" Akuma's sister said aloud voicing her displeasure of the situation.

"I don't know, but it can't be good." Cologne said as the building started to shift.

The ladies tried to remain to discreet but it was almost impossible with the lumbering juggernaut following them. No matter how hard both Ranma and Akane tried to dissuade the giant suit of armour it just continued to follow them.

"There's no way we're not going to be spotted with Kuno following us." Ranma whispered to Akane.

"Well we can't run otherwise he might get angry, and we already don't like him when he's angry." Ranma nodded feeling frustrated that they had to go at a slow pace, slower than they felt they could afford.

"So what do we do? We take him back to his home and everyone will know where we're hiding?" Ranma looked around trying to think up a plan. Akane could understand his frustration, they had finally found a way to make thinks work for everyone, and then they lost it in one foul move they lost everything and were on the run. Worse after forcing them out, Libidious just abandoned their home like their lives were just an after thought.

"Ranma, I have an idea but I need you to put on your best helpless little girl face."

 _Laughter, they were laughing, why were they laughing, had they gone mad. Did they not know that the Dark Rose was pursuing them? Did he finally decide to surrender Ukyo?_ She crept slowly towards the source of laughter.

"There's no other choice, we can't escape her" she heard Ukyo say. "Dark Rose are you out there? I wish to make a trade." The Dark Rose kept a distance looking for signs of a trap.

"A trade? What would you have to trade that would be worth not taking you to Libidious to play with?" she said slinking from the shadows.

"We need something from your green house, let us get it and I'll go with you to your mistress.

"She's not my mistress," Kodachi hissed.

"Whatever," Ukyo replied. "Mousse will take the plant and then leave me here for Libidious,"

"A plant, what kind of plant?

"Escort us to the greenhouse," Mousse told her. "Then Libidious gets Ukyo."

"I could just take her now," The Dark Rose said raising her thorns.

"But that's not what you want, you want me to give her to you. You think I have gone after another woman." Ukyo noticed a small twitch in Kodachi's face, Mousse had struck a nerve.

"You think too much of yourself, you were an interesting diversion. Nothing more." She stepped closer towards them. "I just want revenge on all the little bitches who got in my way.

"So you still love Ranma?"

"I don't love anyone, I might keep him as a pet so Ukyo can watch him break."

"Libidious won't let you keep him" Ukyo interrupted her. She would prefer to keep him a girl.

"You're stalling," The Dark Rose said looking around. "I don't give a damn what Libidius does with Ranma, Ukyo or Shampoo as long as its not pleasant."

"So do we have a deal?"

The purple kitten jumped out the window looking around hoping to see some hint of Akuma and Kasumi. She saw the Cat Cafe start to shift back and fourth. She walked a little closer cautious of guards she couldn't see what was happening inside nor could she get close enough to check on the safety of Kasumi. She heard an insane laughter and recognized Kasumi's pained laugh. She watched in shock as the Cat Cafe suddenly collapsed.

 **Change of plans kitten,"** Akuma told Shampoo suddenly popping up behind her,an unconscious Kasumi in his arms

"Meow!" the cat said indicating the ruins of the Cat Cafe.

 **"Yeah and when they dig themselves free they are going to be pissed. We need to send out a message to the others to get as many of her minions to Kuno's now."**

"Meow, meow" the cat mewwed looking at him.

 **"I had her blast out the support beams,"**

"Meow!"

 **"Hey if you hadn't betrayed me I wouldn't have been forced to improvise like that."** The cat scowled at him but also looked down ashamed.

"Meow," she said softly

 **"Now, now I have no choice but to do something incredibly stupid and trust you to protect me from your sisters."**

"Do you think Libidious knows when we arrive at one of the locations?" Akane asked

"If she does its another reason we can't hang around here."

"How did she even calm him down in the first place?" Akane asked as the giant samurai lumbered behind them slowing them down. Ranma shrugged he was thinking the same thing. Akane was worried that if they left Kuno would become enraged enough to destroy the dojo and seriously hurt anyone near by. One of them would have to stay behind and risk the wrath of both Kuno and Libidious.

"Akane you have to go ahead." he told her. She looked at her fiance in disbelief, she was expecting to hear him say it but it was still a shock to hear the actual vocalization.

"Don't be stupid," she said though she knew the idea wasn't stupid at all. She silently damned Akuma, all of this was his fault. She started to see that no matter what they did they were going to lose something, her home, her friends, there was no way someone was not going to get hurt.

"I'm the one that's keeping Kuno calm, you know I'm right damn it." Ranma recognized the look on Akane's face. It was the look of stubborn resistance even when she knew what was being said was right. "Kasumi and your father need you to get your butt over to the hiding spot. Now go damn it."

 **"Um, hi"** the ladies turned to see the ghostly apparition of Akuma floating in front of them. **"Yeah, hi listen change of plans if you can bring clunky over to the hide out that would be cool."**

"What! Are you serious, he's not actually the most discreet...

 **"Yeah, well I had to change the plan thanks to Shampoo. We're going with the original plan, and no I'm not going to blow them up afterwards."** The girls looked at each other in complete confusion.

"Hey wait, what..."

 **"Look I have Kasumi with us and I need a place to stash laughing girl,"** the demon faded away from them. Ranma just watched dumbfounded by what had happened.

"Well that was..." Akane started and then stopped.

"Yeah, he has Kasumi, guess Kuno is coming with us"

"Now listen you goof do not, I repeat do not do anything until I tell you." Nabiki yelled at the figure crouched in the corner. "My boyfriend is not someone you want to disappoint so don't screw this up."

I"ve never done anything like that before." he whined cringing as Nabiki hovered above him.

"Then start!"the figure nodded and retreated to the corner. "You find a way because if you don't I'll tear down the barrier and who do you think the first person they will go after is?" The monk whimpered catching on to what Nabiki was implying. Nabiki went back to Kuno's room and started looking at other properties and anything she could find in reference to the Patron Saint of the Chinese Amazons. Unfortunately the Chinese Amazons were an archaic practice that really didn't take the time to update to the twentieth century, this meant little to no actual information about them on the internet.

 **"You won't find much,"** she turned to see her demon lover as an apparition.

"A..A..Akuma, did they.., are you...?" Nabiki asked looking at the apparition standing in front of her.

 **'Wha, oh no I'm not dead, just astral projecting, you know floating out of the body and stuff like that."** Some colour returned to Nabiki's cheeks.

"Don't scare me like that ok, I thought you..."

 **"Sorry but its the only way I can send a message to everyone. Change of plans, were bringing all her forces there.**

"And then blowing them up?"

 **"Sadly no,"** Nabiki went back to the monitor.

"So your fake little scavenger hunt didn't work."

 **"Do you think they would have agreed if I told them that they were all bait to pull a divide and conquer on my sisters forces?"** Nabiki didn't answer. **"We also have Kasumi so you better have Tendo on stand by."** Nabiki turned and looked at Akuma.

"Is she still..." the demon just nodded.

 **"We can still save them all but we need to get them away from her influence. Look I have to get back, I have Shampoo guarding my body and..."**

he faded before he could finish the message. Nabiki took a couple of deep breaths and shook of the urge to cry. _I can do that later right now I've got to get everything ready._

It was a tense moment as the Dark Rose mulled over what was being offered. Mousse and Ukyo made no moves against her. The situation was too delicate to mess things up. Each one had a hand on a concealed weapon prepared for anything, anything but the apparition of Akuma appearing right in front of them.

 **"Oh this is so awkward." he moaned.** The Dark Rose jumped up and sent her vine right through the apparitions chest. **"Is this a bad time then?"**

"Akuma what the hell?" Ukyo said looking at the demon "are you.."

 **"No I'm not dead, look can we save the explanations for later did you get the flower?"**

"The flower, you really wanted the flower, well this is interesting The Dark Rose said sauntering towards them. "I thought you were just trying to trap me."

"So do we have a deal?" Mousse asked. The Dark Rose pondered all that was transpiring in front of her.

 **"I'm afraid we don't have time for this time is getting short, Mousse do you still have that charm I gave you?"** Mousse nodded, the situation tensed up again. **"Ukyo get her,"**

"You treacherous pig!" The Dark Rose said dodging Ukyo's mini-spatula darts.

"I'll destroy you all. She sank down into her shadow form and started slink towards them when suddenly Mousse pulled out a flash bang grenade.

"Ukyo duck and cover" Mousse shouted, Ukyo quickly dived for cover as Mousse pulled the pin and tossed the grenade to the ground. A loud noise followed a bright flash that made the Dark Rose scream out in pain and surprise. It lasted a second and when it was all over Kodachi Kuno laid down on the ground unconscious.

 **"Mousse if you would be so kind as to water the thorns."** Mousse nodded and poured blessed spring water on the vine causing it to shrink away from Kodachi. Ukyo threw a dough bomb on the vine covering it in sticky pastry. **"That won't hold for long, if you want to save her get her away from the damn thing."** Mousse quickly leapt over to Kodachi. **"Take her home, I'll see what I can do for her there."**

"What, are you..." she turned to see Akuma was gone. She saw Mousse gently scoop up Kodachi.

"Are you crazy, we can't take her with us, she might reveal our location." Mousse just looked at her and started to step forward.

"Fine, I'm going to get the flower."

"Don't bother," Mousse said quietly. "There never was one, this is Akuma's real plan." He started a dash before Ukyo could ask anymore questions.

Shampoo hated the sewers, the smell, the dirt, the rats, the possibility of predators larger than herself. She hated the dark sewer pipe that Akuma found for them to hide in while he stepped out of his body, she hated the fact that she had to protect him, the fact that as a cat she couldn't really protect him and without o possible thumbs or a marker she couldn't even draw on his vulnerable face. Next to him was Kasumi who was unconscious but could wake up at any moment. She hated being stuck in cat form because Akuma didn't trust her as a warrior to not harm his body while he was unconscious. He explained it as taking a really deep nap, a trance a deep one that he won't wake up from no matter how extreme the situation was. If it wasn't for Kasumi she would have left him to fend for himself. But that was probably what he was counting on. She kept her eyes on the manhole above her expecting her sisters, no her former sisters to come storming into the sewers, weapons bared and ready to kill. Shampoo was confused, her life used to be so simple. Her people's beliefs kept life incredibly simple. One thing was right and one thing was wrong, that was it nothing else was considered

 **"So you stayed,"**

"Meow"

"Akuma I hope you know what you're doing"

Ryoga raided the kitchen for supplies. He sighed as looked at the chain around his leg. Ryoga was anxious, he never really felt frustrated by his families condition before, he just accepted it as something that was. He hated feeling useless, hated that his families disability kept him from helping out. He sat and waited, Ukyo would return they all would. _What is he up to?_

She would have to find a way to defeat the Patron Saint. That meant having to fully co-operate with the demon that was responsible for so much of her misery. "You win Akuma tell me what you need."

 **"I don't think you're trust worthy,"** The irony wasn't lost on Shampoo. A demon talking about trust.

They fought for the right to have free will and then were punished when they use it. Shampoo knew what she had to do.

Libidious watched the map wondering where her brother was hiding or what hos plan was but she knew that she was being denied something she wanted, and that was unacceptable. She needed to check on her soldiers, she hadn't heard from them for awhile. This caused her annoyance as it meant Akuma might be gaining advantage, his cleverness was no match for her power. She would not be denied another chance to show him that his love was weakness. He would have to learn that cunning only last so long in the demon under world.

Mousse gently scooped up Kodachi and wrapped chains around her."We have what we came here for, what we really came here for." Ukyo looked at Mousse  
"We can' t take her with us,"  
"Consider her a prisoner of war,"

Cologne wondered what had come over her granddaughter. She turned against their Patron Saint, chose a demon over her sisters. She was the enemy now, and she would be destroyed.

Akuma focused on the spell he was casting, the blood dripping from his hand.  
"Mew"  
 **"I'm making à call,"** he replied to her meow.

Ranma carefully walked to the Kuno household. She had to be careful not to upset the samurai and risk a berserker rage. Ranma slowly walked with Akane. Akuma had chosen his party well, only the two of them could calm the samurai. She wondered if there was anyway that Kuno could be freed from the armour. He mat be an idiot but no one deserves that fate, she thought to herself. She looked at Akane and could tell she was thinking the same thing about Kasumi. Could they trust Akuma to be able to give them their freedom. He was obviously scared of his sister who seemed to be more powerful. What if they couldn't break her hold over them. What was Akuma up to? Ranma wondered. He didn't believe that Akuma would do anything to allow Nabiki or her family to come to harm.

" **We need to whittle down Libidious forcés before she figures out what I'm up to or where we are keeping them," Akuma told Nabiki. "Then we can take the fight back to them."  
** "So your plan is to turn the Kuno estate into à prison for them. **  
"Dividé and conquer," he said resting back to his current location.** Shampoo the kitten followed Akuma the demon. She hated the fact that her senses were like those of a cat, having an enhanced sense of smell was not pleasant in a sewer. Not to mention her ex smelled like brimstone and sulphur. She already knew he was bad news, but animal senses just screamed that fact at her.

"Divide and conquer," Mousse mumbled Ukyo nodded in agreement. The unconscious form of Kodochi was tied up and chained not that it would really help if she decided to use her shadow form. Ukyo wanted to ask a hundred more questions but Mousse was under the impression they were being spied on. He drew an eye on the ground and motioned upward. What she had gathered is Mousse believed that these spell products were a goose chase, something to act as a distraction only. Akuma was concerned they were being so he didn't mention the why of it. He was also under the impression that his sister was the more the blunt object type. The scavenger hunt was just à ruse to get all of her allies to follow them to the Kuno household. The wards will keep them contained and out of her army. That just leaves the entire Chinese Amazon army. Mousse's mind was already running strategies but he never had to factor demons into the equation before. Shape changers and gender benders were weird enough but Akuma and Libidious brought it to à whole new level.

It seems to make some sense, as much sense as any of all this made. So take away her troops and then fight a Chinese Amazon army before taking on a pain demon.

 **"That's a lot of Amazons,"** Akuma muttered peeking out from their hiding place. **"Frontal assault is out of the question. Need to take out her generals first."** Akuma went back to his strategy his plan would have to work.

Ranma heard a noise but she dared not move. The samurai sat across from her patiently sitting. Had their location been found out by Libidious there was no way she could take them all on by herself. He heard a rustling.

"Sorry just me," Mousse said, Ranma looked to see an unconscious Kodachi in his arms.

"That's two," Ranma breathed out deciding that stressing his views about the dangers of Kodachi were wasted. So they had both the Kuno's and Akuma has Kasumi all they needed was the old bat and the man servant. Oh and of course Libidious and her army. "Kuno's staying calm for the moment. "Do you think the spell will work?"

"There is no spell Ranma, the components that Akuma needs are his sisters soldiers."

"Then why lie to us?"

"Once you start you don't stop," Mousse said. "He knew that once we had the lure we couldn't just step away."

"Ok so we take out her generals does Akuma have a plan on how to take out Libidious. If he does he's keeping it close to his chest." Mousse gave him a look reminding them who they are working with. "We can't run an army like this. His secretive nature is going to get us killed'" Ranma continued sitting with the armour. "We're going to have to get together with our demon and have some words."

"But until then we wait until Akuma gets back," Ranma nodded.

"No other way we can keep them all here."

"So how do we go about doing this?" Mousse shrugged

"We are trusting a demon all bets are off,"

Akuma did his best to conceal Kasumi was still out cold but that wouldn't last forever. Akuma watched his enemies closely. He could easily dispose of her, but his partner wanted the tree monkey alive.

 **"We are going to have to keep Kasumi from giving in to her pain."** Kasumi wouldn't be calm forever, Akuma realized and started plotting. Akuma knew about the parasitic mask on Kasumi's face, they were going to have to medicate her heavily before they they could get it off. This meant that it was going to be quite the trick getting her to the back up hiding spot.

"Mew," the cat that was Shampoo enquired

 **"What did you think was going to happen?"**

"Mew" the cat said sadley.

 **"Libidious never lets anyone go, you need to learn this, she views Kasumi like you view Ranma entitled property."** The sewer tunnels were dark and confined if it was him the Amazons would never find him. Akuma looked at the crowd an idea formed in his mind, one that would incite the Amazons to a full and a most fatal assault against her forces. His provided a chance to wipe out his sister's forces in one final shot. Akuma let the shadows blanket him.

 **"I need to be able to work with you but I can't do that if I'm worried that you are going to stab me in the back. You've seen what my sister is like, you see now that she doesn't care about you or the sisterhood."**

"Meow," Shampoo softly agreed.  
 **"So no more traps and backstabbing"** he grabbed Shampoo by the neck. **"Otherwise, I'll have no choice but to kill you, and trust me princess I won't lose any sleep over it."**  
"Mew," Shampoo replied with à choked understanding.  
 **"Good,"** he said dropping the kitty. **"** **Then we better get back chances are they already have Kuno and Kodachi."** He scooped up Kasumi and tried to keep to the shadows. **"Now I need you to divert them away until I can get Kasumi above ground."** Shampoo said nothing and went into the shadows Akuma stood really still until he heard the search party pass. He heard a quiet mew followed by the sound of several Chinese Amazon foot falls. He smiled as long as she kept leading away he could keep Kasumi safe and magically sedated. He waited until he hear nothing more and made his move running down one tunnel then another no doubt in his mind that as soon as he serviced his sister's minions attack. Of course he stopped every so often to leave a diversion. Akuma still had to be careful, the sewers were swarming with Chinese Amazon's looking to gain favour with the patron saint. Shampoo continued to redirect them but she could only keep it up for so long with the number of troops. He realized have to take a chance above ground and just hope that they can contact Nabiki, without getting caught. He would have to leave Shampoo to fend for herself for a bit. Her cat form would keep her safe for awhile.

Nabiki laid on the bed with the cap on waiting for Akuma to contact her. She didn't like hiding while he was facing who knows what.  
 **"Nabiki,"**

"Akuma, where the hell are you, are you alright?"

 **"The sushi has hit the fan, I'm going to need drugs and a doctor to medically induce a coma."**

"A coma, you don't mean for Kasumi?"

 **"Right now if she wakes up she literally going to destroy everything."** Nabiki could hear the frustration in the demon's voice. Still Nabiki was hesitant, inducing a coma was not something someone did lightly. **"Look I can save her, but I need time and I can't do it right now with Libidious's Amazon goons and generals breathing down my neck."** His tone of mind then seemed to soften, **"this is the only way out of this, I'm sorry."** Nabiki knew that Akuma was seriously trying his best to handle his sister.

"What do you need me to do?"

 **"I need Tofu and whatever muscle can be spared to meet at the the hospital parking lot ASAP. Oh and I need your talent for getting things that would normally be difficult to get as well."**

 _Damn it Akuma, no that particular item shouldn't be too difficult to get at all._ Nabiki cursed in her brain. She left the room she was staying in and went looking for Mousse and the others. She had been in the Kuno household enough times to know her way around but it still didn't feel like home in anyway, the lack of lighting, the sneaking around and of course the dangerous prisoners, no this felt more like a prison one Akuma was running so she wasn't entirely sure she felt save leaving Kuno and the others to fend for themselves. _No time to worry about that right now Nabiki,_ she chided herself and ran to find Ukyo and the others.

Ukyo was amazed how much she missed him even though they had only been apart for a couple of hours. Ryoga had really grown on her, and she really wished she felt worthy of him. _Maybe after all this is over with._ She thought to herself. Ryoga was with Ukyo again which reminded Nabiki how worried she was for Akuma. She watched as they started to kiss. Usually her first instinct was to reach for a camera but her heart wasn't into it. She let them have their moment before making a noise to let them know she was there.

"Akuma needs some help getting Kasumi here, I need your help acquiring an item.

"More magic placebos?" Ukyo asked annoyed with the magic goose chase Akuma had sent them all on.

"Not a magic item, a more practical one, but I need a jusenkyo person, a ninja and a driver.

Ukyo couldn't believe she had agreed to help with Nabiki's crazy scheme, it was one thing to look for spell components but to steal something so critical to people's survival was insane. She waited for them in the parking lot. She wondered why she needed Ryoga close by all she knew was Ryoga was somehow a crucial plot element. Mousse was no where to be seen but she knew he as close by.

Ryoga also felt dirty,he knew that what he had to do was important but it still felt wrong.

"So what is going on," Ryoga asked Nabiki as they perched on a balcony in view of the parking lot. "What's going to bring them here?" he asked Nabiki as they peered over the balcony. Nabiki walk behind him.  
"A guy falling off a balcony." before Ryoga could react Nabiki pushed him off, it was only four floors nothing a little jusenkyo couldn't fix. As soon as they heard Ryoga fall someone called emergency services. Ryoga did his best to redirect his fall into the trees but it was still going to hurt. He would have admired the ingenuity if he wasn't breaking branches with his head.

Ukyo watched in shock as the ambulance stopped outside the apartment Mousse suddenly appeared next to Ukyo and jostled her to get her attention.  
"It's time," he said going towards the ambulance.  
"I can't believe you're still going to steal an ambulance."

The EM arrived to find a very sore Ryoga surrounded by broken tree branches. They turned to get a stretched when the ambulance started up and left without them.  
"Hey bring that back we got a wounded... "  
"Pig?" The driver turned to see what is partner was talking about only see a black piglet were once there was an injured boy.

Nabiki waited around the corner as an annoyed Ryoga walked by. She cleared her throat to get the piglets attention. Ryoga turned and gave her a real annoyed look.  
"Oh it's not like you don't heal fast." the piglet just continued to glare with a look of disgust on his face.

Ukyo couldn't believe that they stole an ambulance. Moose just stayed quiet. Ukyo circled around twice to make sure they weren't being followed and picked up Nabiki and P-Chan.  
"Here I believe this is yours," Nabiki said handing P-Chan and off to Ukyo. The piglet blushed as she received him.

Akuma kept a look out if it was anyone else he would have worried about their ability to steal an ambulance. But his Nabiki was a crafty one, she would be able to handle it. It was the only way he could think of getting Kasumi over to the hideout without attracting attention. The demon kept an eye on the little kitten next to him. He still didn't trust her that much. She has been foolish enough to think his sister would accept a trade him for Kasumi and now she wasn't sure what she's going to do. He really didn't care that must be honest.  
 **"I need your head in the game, so if you have issues fighting your sisters leave,however if you're prepared to deal with them then we have to turn you human you're no good to me in this form."** Shampoo mewed in understanding. **"And you better get back before they get here. I for one will not wait for you."** Shampoo was not surprised at Akuma's hostility now that she met the patron saint and saw her true selfish nature. Shampoo knew the Amazons would be searching for her. Her cat form wasn't the best of disguises so she would have to maintain a low profile. The small kitten started looking for a source of hot water she ran to an alley and some of her former sisters looking for her. She cursed herself of course they would be guarding hot water stations. Their would be no way to get to the bath house across the street undetected. Probably all the other public access were also being guarded. She had to find another way. She backed up careful not to be seen. Shampoo was certain the rooftops were also being watched. She stayed with the shadows trying to avoid being seen. She had to find a place that access to some hot water and clothes afterwards. She kept her eyes open but was seeing no options is available to her. She darted down another alley when something caught her attention a group of girls with a large bundle of clothes. Shampoo cautiously approach them. She saw it was a group of girls returning from a laundry run. Shampoo realized that the universities laundry quarters must have been close by. She cautiously approached the campus gates and looked around the dorms. It was no effort for her to squeeze through the bars and infiltrate the campus. She noticed a small building that students were carrying bags to. The kitten slipped in with the crowd of students and saw what she needed. A young male student was starting his laundry in his clothes were a permanent press sort which meant they required warm water. She wasn't looking forward to what she had to do next. She waited until the student wasn't looking and then she dived into his dirty laundry bag. She had moments in her life when she enjoyed having enhanced cat instinct, this was not one of those times. Her senses were only attacked by the smell temporarily as she was dumped into the washing machine. She struggled to get out from under the sweat stained gym clothes, as she detected the lingering of powdered soap poured on the clothes. Hot water was poured on her from above and she could feel the transformation overtaking her. Just as the student turned to his dryer a naked Shampoo pushed out of the washing machine. The students eyes burst wide open as the attractive young Chinese girls steps out of the washing machine. He stared at her mouth gaping.  
"Oh wow, well are you a goddess?" he asked staring at her.  
"A what?"  
"A goddess who has fallen in love with my pure heart and gentle soul. Who wants to devote her life to my happiness." Shampoo looked at him kneeling in worship.  
"Don't be stupid, Gods don't care about mortals, they see us as play things for their amusement and that's it." She said sounding harsher than she meant to. He was still staring at her. "Hey Shampoo's eyes up here,"she called out.

"Wha, Shampoo, oh I see you're a poor vagrant who can not even afford simple luxuries so you have no choice but to take baths in washing machines while you clean your clothes."Shampoo started getting a little annoyed as she walked past him into his dryer. She opened it and started digging through his clothes. "Oh you poor girl, forced to resort to theft and prostitution to survive."  
"Shampoo not prostitute." "Oh no, I don't mean to buy your services for Shampoo!" The situation caused her to face palm herself  
"No baka, my name is Shampoo," she said removing a pair of trousers.  
"Oh, okay so, well I guess that's one way women can get into my pants."  
"At the rate you're going it's the only way," she muttered. Should open again and saw shirt. She sighed and got dressed as the owner of the clothes washer get dressed.  
"So I'm guessing you must be in some trouble then,"he said looking around.  
"You could say that," she said sighing, the disguise wasn't going to fool anyone  
"Is there anything I can do to help?" She looked at the young man ready to tell the pervert to leave or risk a skull fracture but what she saw in his face was earnest and honest concern not a pervert looking to score. Her face softened a bit.  
"What is your name?" She asked him.  
"Ichiro?"  
"Well Ichiro, Shampoo in a lot of dangerous trouble, you're sweet and I don't want to get hurt."

"Well I don't want my clothes to get hurt, I'm on a budget, so I will loan you my clothes in exchange for dinner tomorrow night."Shampoo looked at the young man whose clothes she was borrowing.  
"Are you serious?"

"The way I see it you need to disguise yourself,You need someone to get you a disguise kit, something to help conceal your appearance, I need my clothes returned in piece and I need to know what notoriety you put them through. So here is the deal I will help you to get the disguise kit that you need and in return you buy me dinner when you return them." Shampoo raised her eye brow.

"You asking for a date?"

Akuma waited in the parking lot under the cover of shadows. He realized that Shampoo had not arrived, she had until the ambulance arrived and then she was on her own. He kept his eyes out for possible threats when he spotted a young male approaching the parking lot. He was wearing the standard student uniform. He didn't recognize the shadowy figure at first. At first glance it looked like a young man from one of the local schools. He reached in his pocket in case it was one of his sister's agents. The closer he got the more familiar they seemed. The student was carrying a lot of books indicating either a busy night of studying or he was concealing weapons. His nose wrinkled a familiar scent of orchid and vanilla. As the young man got closer he could make the impression of the person who matched the scent.  
 **"Shampoo?"** The clothes were different, but he knew her scent, but she had done something with her hair. She had cut it really, really short. **"Well this is new,"** the demon smirked.  
"Amazons looking for purple haired ex Amazon or small kitten not male high school student.  
 **"So the books are for covering your weapons"**  
"No books are for covering Shampoo's breasts," Shampoo told him.  
 **"Well, whatever,"** the demon pulled Kasumi from the bushes. She was wearing a bag over her head. The demon made sure Kasumi was nice and relaxed. He looked at Shampoo her hair was cut crimp short. **"Interesting look anyway,"** Kasumi stayed quiet in her bag as Akuma watched concealed in the shadows. They both waited for the ambulance in silence. Akuma had to give Shampoo credit her disguise was pretty effective. She could wait in the parking lot without drawing attention. He had hoped she would have been spotted causing a distraction, while he rode to safety with Kasumi but he supposed this would do for now.

The Chinese Amazons looked around but could see no sign of the traitor, her demon or the hostage. Had the demon cloaked them, were they still hiding underground somewhere, the squad captain kept her eyes peeled for the traitor 's cat form. Maybe she was lying low as a feline. That still couldn't explain why they couldn't find the hostage the two of them were going to be hard pressed to move her. "Sister's keep your eyes open for vehicles that can be used to move our sister Kasumi, the demon's ability to travel is limited." The Warriors nodded and spread out their search party.

Nabiki had the siren blaring on the ambulance, it allowed her to drive down the street without the impediment of traffic lights, it allowed her to make dangerous turns, she gave it at least fifteen minutes give or take before the EM drivers would find an unsabotaged phone in the area and fall about the stolen ambulance. She hissed a silent curse at Libidious for everyone she cared about because of some petty feud with her brother. Akuma had been less than forthcoming about his and his sisters history. She could guess it wasn't warm happy family moments and her actions had shown a considerable lack of family empathy instead she was a sadist who enjoyed hurting him. They were only five miles away from the parking lot. She turned to Mousse.  
"Need a scout, don't be seen," she told him.  
"Don't worry if there is one thing know it's Amazons," Mousse told her trying to be reassuring. Nabiki said nothing, instead she pulled to the side and let him out of the ambulance. He leapt up to the street light. He climbed up the light quickly and then jumped across to a tree until she was out of Nabiki 's range of sight. Nabiki started the engine and headed to the rendezvous point.

Cologne looked over the city with disdain she wished she never heard of Nerma. No, not Nerima, Ranma, her free loading, gender swapping ex son in law /daughter in law. Her life was a lot more simpler before they got swept up in fiance battles, Jusenkyo, and demons.

"Damn it Shampoo, what the hell do you think you are doing opposing the Patron Saint?" the old lady looked over to see one her soldiers standing there. _Damn it, how long has she been standing there? What did she hear?_ "Report!" she barked the command.

"No sign of the, your grand-daughter as of yet but we are tightening the noose."

"Very well, you may leave," the Amazon to her credit and intelligence said nothing but simply bowed and left. She bowed her head for a moment, a second of mourning for the end of her bloodline because she was no longer considered family and would end up either dead (or on the off chance they actually won) or exiled.

The ambulance arrived at the rendezvous coordinates  
"Nice look," Mousse said commenting on Shampoos' disguise.  
"I figured it was time for a change." Mousse didn't reply he didn't have to say anything. Shampoo had a new look of determination on her face. She had been scarred by Akumas' sister, just like anyone else that tried to get in the demons' way. She was evil not just ordinary demon evil. She really enjoyed her position and the opportunity cause pain. People were just toys to her an amusement, a collection or a weapon nothing more than that. She had to be stopped.  
"Let's load up Kasumi and get out of here," Akuma ordered them cutting off any further awkwardness. They carefully loaded her into the ambulance. She was remaining calm and Nabiki was grateful because she wasn't sure if they could leave her behind again. One of the Amazon patrols noticed the activity in the parking lot. She didn't think much about an ambulance except the number of people getting inside. This bore some investigation. She didn't want to be the one that failed Libidious. She sent a signal to her Amazon sisters using a unique bird call. This was returned with a different call. Unfortunately for Ranma the sounds of the ambulance siren drowned out the sound of the Amazons signal. Akuma was too busy trying to keep Kasumi calm to be on alert for any attack. It wasn't until they heard sirens that Akuma, Shampoo and Mousse were concerned that something may be wrong.  
"Why are they wanting us to pull over we have the siren on?" Shampoo peeked out the back.  
"No, they not wearing uniforms but Amazon combat dress."

TBC


End file.
